


Bully (Nerd!Luke one shot)

by cigarettemuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Nerd Luke, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettemuke/pseuds/cigarettemuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you stop a group of boy from beating up the surprisingly attractive nerd Luke you decide to invite to your house to get him cleaned up just to get dirty again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bully (Nerd!Luke one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): This was a request from tumblr that took me way too long to write but I love it nonetheless. Feel free to make a request on my tumblr which is currently pumpkinspicemuke but will be cigarettemuke after Halloween.

The sound of vicious laughter filled my ears as I stepped out of the stuffy classroom into the equally stuffy third floor hallway. I looked around trying to find the source of the noise and saw a small group of boys all gathered around one in the center. Although he was slightly taller than the other boys he was scrawny and didn't fight back.

I saw one of the other boys' arm pull back and release and I watched in horror as a pair of thick glasses went flying down the hall. I stood there for a moment not entirely sure as to what I should do before instinct kicked in and I was walking down the hall towards them. I started running when I saw a different boy kick him the shin and him fall to the floor. I pushed inbetween them and situated myself in front of the boy on the floor clutching his leg.

"Leave him alone." I told them in the sternest voice possible.

The oldest looking one looked at me as if I was joking for second before he realized I was serious. "What exactly are you gonna do? Smile and ask us nicely?"

"No, I'm going to report you." I told him confidently.

"You don't know who we are."

"You're right I don't. But I bet he does." I said pointing at the boy who was now standing up and brushing himself off.

The leaders eyes narrowed. "If we leave now will you still report us?"

"No." 

He seemed to think for a minute before turning away and nudging both of his friends to follow him. I waited as they turned the corner to go downstairs before turning to the boy. 

"Are you okay?" I asked even though just by looking at him I could tell he wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said wincing as he walked to grab his glasses. 

I darted in front of him and scooped them up before he could. "Liar."

He offered me a small smile and sarcastic laugh. "You caught me, now can I have my glasses?"

"Not unless you agree to come to my house so I can clean you up." I said holding his glasses away from him.

He sighed clearly not sure how to react. "Fine."

I handed him his glasses and gave him a quick look over. Like I had thought he was quite tall, almost a foot taller than my five foot six and his very blonde hair was pushed back away from his face. His eyes wearing a striking blue and I found myself thinking how rare it must be for people to get a good look at his eyes color with them hidden behind his glasses.

"What's your name?" I asked intrigued by this strangely attractive boy dressed in a maroon sweater vest.

"Luke," he said slightly shyly. "What's yours?"

"(Y/N)." I murmured with a small smile as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the parking lot

\- - - - -

"Isn't your mom or whatever gonna be mad that you brought some random guy into your house while she wasn't home?" Luke asked sounding nervous about being in my bathroom.

"She wouldn't care especially since it's to get you cleaned you up." I informed him as I continued to gash on the side of his face. He winced slightly as I dabbed at the open wound with a alcohol soaked cotton ball. "There, now why don't you go wait in my room and I'll go and grab us some snacks?"

"Sure." He said still sounding generally concerned about being in my house.

"Hey look don't worry about it okay? My mom won't be home for a couple hours." I told him in an attempt to soothe him.

He nodded, hopped off the counter and walked towards the door to my bedroom so I took that as agreement and went to go grab snacks.

As I walked into my bedroom I saw Luke sitting on my bed cross legged with his hands in his lap staring at the floor vacantly. 

"What's up?" I asked him wondering why he was just sitting there.

He lifted his head sharply to look at me and a blush started to creep into his cheeks. "Oh, nothing."

"The pink in your cheeks suggests otherwise. Tell me or I'll force it out of you."

"Oh really now?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Damn right." I said and decided I was going to prove it to him. 

Without saying another word I walked over to him and pushed him back so he was laying on the bed, then I climbed on to the bed, straddled him and began sucking and nibbling on the side of his neck for a minute. I felt him begin to squirm as he started to realize exactly what was going on before he gave up and let himself enjoy it. I pulled back before pressing a soft kiss on the red mark and trailing kisses up to his jaw. I heard him swallow as I kissed the side of his mouth and I pulled away in case he was uncomfortable.

"Is this okay?" I asked looking him in the eyes, he didn't speak but he did nod so I went back to what I was doing. He opened his mouth as soon as I kissed it so I let my tongue wander in slowly as his tentatively reached for mine. We made out for a few minutes before his hand went to my my hips and held them in place while he ground his bulge into me.

"Let me take care of that." I said breaking away from the kiss. I slid off him, onto my knees on the floor and undid his pants before slowly sliding them down his legs leaving his bulge struggling against the confines of his boxers. I pulled him out of his boxers and slowly pumped him for a moment before leaning over and placing an open mouthed kiss on the base of his shaft. I continued letting my lips trail up his shaft to his bright pink tip that was already glistening with precum before I flicked the tip of my tongue over his tip making him groan and his hips jerk a little.

"Please." He mumbled a desperate need in his voice. I felt myself smirk knowing I had all the power in this situation.

I left myself there for a moment letting him feel my warm breath before wrapping my lips around him and bobbing my head up and down. I hollowed my cheeks out to produce more friction and watched as he fisted the sheets tightly and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. I began swirling my tongue around his tip at the same time and felt one of his hands wrap itself in my hair while I heard him gasp. He started to twitch in my mouth letting me know he was close so I took as much of him in my mouth as I could gagging as his tip hit the back of my throat before pulling back and repeating the process. He moaned loud enough to wake the neighbors as he released into my mouth, he looked slightly embarrassed as I lifted my head a slight pink color tinting his cheeks. It took me a moment to realize he was self-conscious about what just happened but once I did I climbed on the bed next to him and cuddled up to his side.

He wrapped his arms around me as he looked down at me and I saw him smile out of the corner of my before he spoke. "Maybe I should get beaten up more often."


End file.
